Financial services cards can include credit cards, debit cards, and automated teller machine (ATM) cards, which include information recorded thereon. Example information can include an account number, a cardholder name, a valid thru date (e.g., month after which the card expires), a security code, and the like. Information can be physically recorded on the card in the form of printed text that can be read from the card.
Persons with disabilities, such as full or partial blindness may be unable to visually read information from a card. Although braille is an option for recording information on a card, standard braille format conflicts with the limited space available on financial services cards, particularly cards that include other features, such as electronic chips.